High Stakes
by mollikins
Summary: A mysterious new SeeD recruit by the name of Keave Zedar enter the lives of the 6 new heroes and together they face a new chain of adventures and mysteries which continues to cross their paths. Please read and review!! Thx!!!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**HIGH STAKES**** **

** Disclaimer: I own NOTHING****, except for the plot and Keave Zedar. Everything else belong to Squaresoft.******

_A mysterious new SeeD recruit by the name of Keave Zedar enter the lives of the 6 new heroes and together they face a new chain of adventures and mysteries which continues to cross their paths.** **_

** **

**Prologue **

Keave Zedar stared over the balcony onto the endless oceans. a small smile pricked at his lips, his face half hidden by his dark loose hair which falls over his forehead into his eyes. 

Finally. the goal he has been trying to achieve for the past five years have finally been reached. silently, he sent a prayer into the air, thanking Hyne for allowing him to come to Balamb Garden, thanking him for letting him step closer to his dream.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around swiftly, glancing around him suspiciously.

"Hello Keave, hey, no needto look like that. I know I'm not that pleasurable to look at, but that just makes my image even worse," said Cid, coming out onto the 2nd floor deck, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Good morning sir," Keave struck a salute, his face now expressionless.

"At ease. So, Zedar, have you been enjoying life here at Balamb Garden?"

"It's fine," he said, brushing his dark locks back with one black-gloved hand.

"Well, I've been checking out your test results and I've noticed how wonderful they are. I understand the unfortunate events that you have had to face in the past and I recognize the strength you have deep inside. I think you'll fit in well with a small group of superb SeeDs we have here at Balamb Garden. I will introduce you to them, be at the Bridge tomorrow morning," Cid commanded.

"Yes sir," he saluted again, hair falling back in place over his eyes. 

* * * 

**Chapt 1 **

Quistis walked down the hall towards the dormitories, stopping every now and then to acknowledge the beauty of the Garden. To her, Balamb Garden have always been her true home. She sighed and though about just how lucky she was.

"Hey Quisty! Quiiiiiistis!"

Quistis turned around and spotted Selphie waving frantically at her. She smiled and waited while Selphie ran towards her, puffing and bending over. 

"Hey Selphie, calm down and catch your breath. What's the matter?" 

"I was...call-ling out...the whole...time and you...nev-er replied..." she panted. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. Why do you need me anyway?" 

"I just had to tell you that Headmaster told all of us to be at the Bridge tomorrow morning. He didn't say why though. And...oh yeah, Rinoa's a SeeD!" said Selphie. 

"Oh really? She made it? That's great! Now we are truly a group of well-trained SeeDs," admired Quistis. 

"Yeah...a whole group...how wonderful," said Selphie wistfully, head down. 

"Hey Selp," said Quistis softly, "Irvine will be back, he promised he'll be back, don't look so sad." 

Selphie nodded, then brightened up and grinned, "hey, I should be _enjoying life without him! Well, gotta run now, I really hope to get this Garden Festival back in shape again!" she ran off in the direction of the Quad. _

Quistis looked after her retreating back and smiled softly. She turned and walked towards her room. Life back in Balamb Garden is great, but without Irvine it's just not a whole anymore. 

* * * 

Zell rolled over in his covers. _What's that sound? He sat up in bed and turned towards the door. Someone was knocking. _

"Zell? Are you awake?" came a voice. 

"Yeah...who's it?" he mumbled through his half awake stance. 

"It's Squall. We have to meet at the bridge remember?" Squall replied. 

"Um...yeah, go ahead first, I'll be right there..." 

"Okay." 

Zell got up slowly and untangled himself from his covers. He groaned as he stretched his whole body. It's just like Squall to be always on time. 

* * * 

Selphie hummed a soft tune while she skipped towards the Bridge. _It's such a wonderful day, she thought. __Wonder why we have to go to Headmaster. I hope he has another mission for us, it's getting boring...even with the Garden Festival. Wish Irvy was here...she sighed, thinking of the great times she shared with Irvine and the others, even when battling a powerful sorceress. _

She reached the Bridge, blinked a couple of times to get used to the bright light and looked around. 

"Good morning Selphie." 

"Good morning Headmaster!" she saluted. "Am I the first one here?" 

"Yes, in fact. You are a bit early, good thing though. You should be looking forward to this," said Cid, with a broad grin lighting up his aging face. 

"Eh...ok," said Selphie, confused. 

After a short while, Squall entered the Bridge, follwed by Rinoa with Quistis not far behind him. Then a young man who they've never seen also enters and plants himself in the darkest corner, face hidden in the shadows.

After a full ten minutes, Zell finally runs in. 

"Well, now that we have all assembled here, I would like to express the true intentions of this meeting. This young man here, by the name of Keave Zedar, will be joining your group. I hope you will treat him as if he is one of you. Come here, Keave, and I'll introduce you to these members," said Cid. 

Keave steps out of the shadows. He was dressed in all black, from his boots to his hands. Even his hair, which was shading most of his face, was a dark ebony, with blond streaks through them. He was tall and well-built and around the age of 20, although his face, of what they could see of it, was expressionless. 

Cid beckons Cid towards Squall. "Keave, this is Squall Leonhart, who is the Commander of this Garden." 

Squall extended his hand, which was shook. 

"And Quistis, a past instructor of the school." 

Quistis nods her greeting, still looking him up and down, squinting at his face, but to no avail. 

"And here's Selphie, Zell and Rinoa, excelled SeeDs of the Garden." 

Selphie waves energetically, a huge smile lighting up her small face. Zell also puts out his hand, though he was ignored and Rinoa gave a small smile and also nodded. 

"And we're also waiting for someone else, who should be arriving any second now," said Cid, when all greetings were over. 

* * * 

Irvine quickened his pace, he was nearing the Bridge now. Through his excitement, he longs to see Selphie's face again. He's excited to see them all, but Selphie was who he was truly thinking about. He's missed her terribly over the past year, and when he was given a transfer from Galbadia Garden to Balamb, he was more than happy to take up the offer. 

He took the lift up and was greeted immediately by a big "IRVY!" and a flying hug into his arms. 

Pulling back, Selphie grinned at him. "I've missed you, Irvy." 

"And I you, Sefie, how have you been?" 

"Ahem..." 

Irvine and Selphie jumped apart and looked at Cid, who was looking very amused indeed. 

"Yes, I know you two have missed each other terribly but we have more to discuss and so I ask for you to leave this little chat of yours till later." 

Selphie and Irvine both blushed to the roots of their hair and to cover up his embarrasment he walked to everyone and offered either a hug or a pat on the back. But when he reached Keave he took one look and jumped back in alarm. 

"Keave...Zedar? What are _you doing here?" he asked, astonished. _

"He transfered here, just like you Irvine, except for reasons different to yours. I have asked for him to join your party, because he is like you all in many ways. Enough about this," Cid said, ignoring Irvine's flabbergasted look. "We have just been given a new mission from Esthar. The details are as such; a couple of bodies were found in a side alley yesterday. The bodies had no marks on them, no burns, slashes, nothing. We are suspecting it may be the work of another Sorceress or a being close to that. I've been told to send a group of SeeDs to investigate and because of your past experiences, I have chosen you lot. Mission begins now. You will be met at the Presidential Residence by a person you should all be familiar with. Please be careful." 

Silently, the young SeeDs nodded and obediently filed out, Squall in the lead, Keave following idly behind. 

* * *

Author's Note: Due to some problems I've encountered, I've had to upload my story again. Hopefully this did not cause anyone any problems. If it did, then I sincerely apologize. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt 2 **

Keave Zedar dragged his feet slightly as he followed Squall and his team out. Once out of the Bridge Squall resumed his position of commander and ordered them to pack a few items and to meet at the Ragnarok in 20 minutes. 

Without a word Keave turned and headed towards his room, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

"Keave? Wait a second please." 

He turned and noticed Squall standing behind him. "Yeah?" 

"Just wondering, what type of weapon do you use. I need to know that so I could put you in the best party if we meet with situations where we need to separate." 

Keave glanced at him warily, before answering monotonously. "I'm a martial artist." 

Zell perked up at these words and jogged over, extending his hands once again, "Oh really? I do martial arts too, see this mighty gloves of mine," he indicated his Ehrgeiz's. "They're my only weapons," he punched his hands together. 

Keave smiled in what seemed more like a smirk before turning and retreating, leaving Zell staring open-mouthed behind him. 

"What a bastard, wouldn't_ he_ like to go to hell!" he commented before jogging off as well. 

Squall looked after them both, before shaking his head slightly and following. He thought about how like Keave he was once. Was he really that hard to take? He reached his door and went in, taking his Lion Heart out of its case, gleaming in the faint sunlight. Feeling vaguely guilty he headed towards the Ragnarok, where it was parked in the car park, shining a bright red. He noticed that he was the first one there and entered it. He sat down and waited, wiping his already perfect gunblade with a piece of cloth. 

"Hi Squall." 

He looked up and noticed Quistis standing in front of him. She smiled, "Punctuality never fails." 

She sat down beside him. Curious about their new group member, she couldn't help asking, "So what do you think of this young mysterious SeeD who have just joined our team?" 

"He's rather ignorant, but I'll think he'll be quite useful in battle when the time comes," said Squall. 

Quistis grinned, "Aren't you just describing yourself here?" 

"Whatever." 

Selphie and Rinoa entered at this moment, with Zell and Irvine trailing behind them and the conversation was immediately dismissed. 

"Hi Squall, Quistis! Are we all here yet?" asked Selphie, once again in her hyper mode. 

"Not really, Keave hasn't arrived yet. Did we forget to tell him to meet us at the carpark?" Quistis replied. 

"Well, he should have to brains to come here anyway," commented Zell gruffly. 

"So, Squall. What do you think of this mission, a new sorceress, who might that be?" piped in Selphie, hoping to be able to calm Zell down. 

"I'm not sure, I've always thought it was only Ultimecia, Adel and Edea...well, now Rinoa's one, but her power was transferred. Perhaps there _are_ more sorceresses than we think. We'll find out everything once we get there though." 

"On the subject of getting there, we should be starting now. That...Keave is already 5 minutes late. Who does he think he is, keeping us waiting like this," commented Zell. 

"I think of myself as a person, nothing more, and I'm here now, was a little held up, if you'd excuse me," came a voice behind them. 

They all turned to see Keave step into the room, face calm and collected.

"A _little_ held up? FIVE WHOLE MINUTES!! What, how many girls did you pick up on the way here?" glared Zell.

"Zell, calm down, it's only five minutes," said Squall. Zell sobered up.

"Ok, now that we're all here," continued Squall, once again regaining the posture of leader, "Let's get started. We'll fly the Ragnarok to Esthar," he nodded to Selphie, who responded with a wave of her hand, "Once there, we'll go and talk to President Laguna and hopefully, he'll brief us on this mission." he finished.

"Let's go," they all filed into the cockpit of the Ragnarok, except for Keave, who headed towards the Passenger Deck, found himself a seat and hunched up on it, thinking.

_What a strange bunch of people, and that Kinneas, what's _he_ doing here. Isn't the Sorceress War over? Why is he back...WHY IS HE BACK???_

* * *

Irvine quickened his pace as he strode through the corridors which would lead him to the Passenger Deck. _I can't believe he's here. What if he still remembers. What if _Selphie_ finds out. Oh shit..._

He entered the Passenger Deck and glanced around before locating the hunched up figure on the seat.

"Hey...Zedar..."

Keave looked up, "Oh look," he said, a note of anger evident in his voice, "It's good old Irvine all-the-girls-love-me Kinneas. Have you hooked onto another one yet? The one in the yellow dress? What downfall is _she_ gonna meet?"

Irvine sighed. _So he _does_ remember._

"Listen...man, I'm sorry for what happened before. It was a total accident. Forgive me man. Just....please don't tell Selphie about it, ok?" he pleaded.

Keave fixed him with a cold hard stare, before turning and walking swiftly out of the room, but as he passed him he hissed softly, "You'll meet what you'll deserve Kinneas. One day, something's gonna happen to make you hurt, a lot."

* * *

Quistis stepped out of the Ragnarok and stretched out her slim arms. Squinting in the bright technology of Esthar city, she watched the others come out, Keave last. For some reason, that guy intrigued her, with his mysterious handsome looks and the way he speaks, so mystifying. She realized that she's never seen his eyes, since it was always shaded by his hair and imagined them to be a dark brown, beautiful and deep. He glanced up and met her gaze. Embarrassed, she quickly averted her eyes.

"Hi Kiros," she heard Squall say, and quickly hurried over.

"Welcome, SeeDs. Laguna's waiting, come on, this way," Kiros turned and started walking. The rest of the group followed Kiros into a large, grand room. Quistis spotted Laguna staring out of the window, deep in though.

"Laguna, they're here," said Kiros, before backing out.

Laguna turned and broke into a large grin, "Hi kids, how're ya all? Hyne, it's so lonely now, being president isn't really all that cut out as you think."

"Hello President Loire," said Quistis.

"Ah...just call me Laguna why don't ya. President this, president that, gettin' a bit sick of it," he waved his hand.

Quistis smiled, adjusting with his carefree personality.

"So what's our mission, Sir Laguna?" said Selphie, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yeah, right. Um, the other day, a couple of bodies were found, Cid should have told you about it and that Sorceress stuff. So we were hoping you could find the culprit, Sorceress or not, although Odine insists that it's the work of a Sorceress. I'll leave you guys to see what you'll do."

"Ok," said Squall, "We'll separate into two groups. Quistis, Rinoa, Keave and I will take a look at the bodies and the scene of the murders, and see what we can come up with. Zell, Irvine and Selphie can go and visit Doctor Odine and ask him about any existence of new Sorceresses and information about them if possible, " he commanded, careful to not put Zell and Keave in the same group.

"Ok, punks, let's go kick some ASS!" said Zell, jogging out of the room, with Irvine and Selphie behind him.

"The bodies are...well, Kiros will take you there...ugh" muttered Laguna as his leg cramped up once again.

"Hmm...take care Laguna," said Rinoa, before following Squall out of the room.

Outside, Squall told Kiros about the bodies and Kiros silently turned and beckoned them to follow him. Quistis thought about their mission-a new sorceress? New threats? Once again, she felt the whoosh of excitement and anticipation that she receives before any mission and quickened up her pace to keep up with Kiros's fast strides. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt 3**

Keave stepped into the large fluorescent lighted room. It was empty except for two occupied small beds and a large desk, of which sat a young woman, dressed in a long doctor robe.

"Here are the bodies," Kiros gestured towards the covered lumps on the beds, "And this is Doctor Liguithe. She will brief you on the...details," he finished, and hurriedly exited.

"So, you are the young SeeDs who have been sent to investigate this situation?" spoke up the Doctor. Squall nodded.

"Very well, you may examine the bodies now."

Squall nodded again and stepped over to one bed, Rinoa shaking slightly beside him. Keave went over to the other one, Quistis trailing behind him. Simultaneously, they slipped off the covers, and looked into the pale faces of two unmoving figures, one male, one female. Indeed, there was not a single scratch on them.

"Well, we are not exactly experts in this field, so if you would please give us the analysis of your examinations..." said Squall, breaking the silence.

Doctor Liguithe walked over. She indicated the corpses, while glancing at some files which she held in her hands.

"You can see clearly that they appeared unharmed, and we have not used any type of healing spell on them. The only marks we could find was a slight bruise on the female's elbow. We expected that she obtained it when she fell on it, which would be quite natural, but it proved that she should still be alive when she hit the ground. There seemed to be no signs of any struggles and they were not contaminated by any disease deadly enough to kill. We have concluded that they must have been forced to death by the power and magic of which only sorceresses possess," she finished glumly.

"Thank you, doctor," said Squall. He gave one last glance to the unmoving shapes before disappearing through the door, now almost thoroughly convinced that a new sorceress was after them, after the world. Keave heard the young blonde SeeD sigh, and the foursome continued onto the next destination.

* * *

Zell and the others arrived back at the Presidential Residence, still trying to absorb what they have just heard.

According to Doctor Odine, there seems to be no more known sorceresses existing in the world today. So if the murders really_ were_ the work of a sorceress, the only possibility would be Rinoa, as she is the only remaining sorceress alive.

Zell could not, _would_ not believe that Rinoa will even _think_ about bringing harm to _anyone._ He spotted Squall talking with Quistis near the window and hurried over, relating the information he just received to him, waiting for his reaction.

For the most part, Squall remained calm and composed, but his eyes flared when he heard the accusations of Rinoa.

"There is no way it could be Rinoa. NO WAY," he said.

"I know, man, I know," Zell replied, keeping his voice low as to avoid the ears of Rinoa, who was, at the moment, talking animatedly with Ellone, "We'll work this out, it'll come to us soon."

* * *

They were back at the Garden, and ever since the encounter with Doctor Odine something has been nagging at Irvine annoyingly.

He reached his room, sat down on his bed and looked about his unpacked room. He stood up, opened the windows and tried to think.

_It couldn't be possible. Rinoa couldn't do that to us, she couldn't even hurt an ant. There's _got_ to be something else. Think Kinneas, think._

He lied down on his bed and slowly his mind drifted to the conversation he had earlier on with Keave.

_Will he forgive me? What if he won't...what if he tells Selphie, just to get back at me. Hyne, would _he_ love _that_._

He shifted to his side. Being a SeeD in Balamb Garden came with problems he'd never dreamt of.

* * *

Selphie bounded through the hallway towards the cafeteria, ready for her morning's intake of food. It was yet another day at Balamb Garden, sunny and fresh, fabulous for going out. She's decided that the whole group's going for an outing at Balamb, since they were all free. Boy, they need quite a bit of tension-easing, with all the activities happening lately.

She entered the cafeteria and spotted Irvine and Zell sitting at a nearby table. Zell was scoffing his food down at a near superhuman speed. Irvine was sprawled over his chair, his food untouched. He winked when he saw her and she waved back, a wide grin spreading over her face.

_Oh, he's such a cutie!_

She hopped over and plonked herself into his lap, and began tucking into his food.

"Hey hey, girl, that's _my_ breakfast you're downing there."

"But you're not even _eating _it!" she grinned and kissed him softly on the lips, but broke away when she spotted Quistis through the crowd, "Hey Quisty! Over here!" she yelled, waving her arms wildly.

Quistis walked over slowly, balancing a cup of coffee in one hand and her Save the Queen in another. A smile was in place on her pretty face as she greeted them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" she asked as she sat down.

"Oh Quistis, save me, these two over here are scaring me like hell..." stammered Zell, although he was grinning.

"Zell, leave them alone. They _deserve_ some time alone," replied Quistis, sipping her coffee.

Selphie turned red, "Hey guys, let's go to Balamb today, maybe visit Seifer and Fujin and Raijin. It's a perfect day and we haven't been there for ages!" she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Anything for you, mah little Sefie," said Irvine.

"I was thinking of training a bit, but I guess I _do _need some fun. Okay, I'll go." supplied Quistis.

"Me too!" mumbled Zell through a mouthful of food.

"But I was thinking, maybe we should ask Keave to come as well. I mean, Headmaster wanted us to get to know him better, and I thought it'll be mean if we just leave him alone," quipped in Selphie.

"Good idea..." Zell swallowed his food, "Um...I was wondering, can I ask Angie...you know the girl in the library...the one with pigtails? To come with us as well...?" he stammered.

"Oooooo....Zell's in love with someone!!!" teased Selphie, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Of _course_ you can invite her, Zell!" she said as he turned the same shade of colour she was before, "Hey, there's Squall and Rinoa. GUYS!!!"

Zell sent a silent note of thanks to Squall and Rinoa for such excellent timing. Hurriedly, he gulped down the rest of his food and headed towards the library, summing up his courage for the request he's about to make.

* * *

AN: A big thanks to Wendy and Jenny for helping me with names. Thanks guys!! ¤¿¤


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt 4**

Angie began gathering her books from under the counter. Her shift at the library was over and she was looking forward to some well-earned time off.

She slung her bag over her shoulders and walked out of the library just as someone was running in. They collided head-on and she felt herself fall painfully onto the floor, her bag slipping off.

"Oh sorry," she heard the other person say and looked up. It was Zell.

"Angie...?" he muttered.

"Oh...um...hi...Zell," she got up, and dusted off her skirt, keeping her head down.

_Dammit, why did you fall like that, now he's gonna think you a fool!_

"Sorry about that," he said, picking up her bag, "Are you okay?"

"I'm...f-fine," she blushed, "Um...why were...you in s-such a hur-ry?"

_Hoping. Hoping. Please?_

"Oh, um, I was just...looking for you," he stammered, going red in the face as well.

_For me!?_

"For me?"

"Um...yeah, me and a couple of my mates are going out to Balamb for a bit of fun. I was...just wondering if you'd...like to go..." he managed to say.

_He asked me out!_

"Um...sure! When?"

"Meet at the carpark in half an hour. We'll take a car there."

"Ok then, see you, "she smiled.

"Um, yes, see ya later."

She turned and walked towards the dormitories. Her heart was pounding at the rate of a million beats a second. Taking in a deep breath, she managed to remain calm but was desperately resisting the urge to do cartwheels through the hall.

_HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!_

She reached her room, and threw on a pair of long denim flares and a large orange shirt. Taking out her pigtails, she brushed her hair and pulled it up again into a high ponytail. She dabbed on some powder and lip gloss, stuffed her wallet into a large flowery shoulder bag, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Guess I'm ready. Here I come!"

* * *

Quistis walked casually towards the harbour, trying to ease her mind of the recent tension. She was separated from the rest of the group, who were no where to be seen, half of them were too involved in their own little world to notice anyone gone.

She leant against the railing, the only object separating her from the ocean. She stared over the endless waters, into the horizon, relaxing in its deep blueness, breathing in the salty freshness of the sea, feeling the calm of the thrashing waves seep in...

"Quistis?"

She spun around at the sound of her name and found Keave standing behind her.

"Keave?" she replied, slightly surprised.

He moved over to stand beside her, and also looked into the ocean. 

It was a while before either of them spoke.

"Do you like the sea?" Quistis asked softly.

"I've always loved the ocean. It's where I go to relax, to seek answers to my problems. When I'm here, I feel free."

Quistis nodded. She knew how he felt-she feels exactly the same way.

They stood in silence again for a while longer, listening to the waves crash onto the shore.

Once again, Quistis broke the silence.

"What's your past, Keave?"

He looked over at her awkwardly and she caught sight of his eyes. They were the dark brown she imagined, but they were also filled with strength, and just as mysterious as the rest of him.

"My past...is none of your business," he turned and walked off, leaving a strickened, open-mouthed Quistis staring after him.

* * *

Rinoa strolled through the calm streets of Balamb, her palm gently touching Squall's. The group has separated once they entered Balamb, and she and Squall had gone their own way. She entwined her fingers with Squall's, he turned and smiled at her.

Rinoa was well aware of where their relationship was heading, and she was happy about it. She has finally brought him out of his shell, and she was _not_ about to let him go back in again.

She sighed blissfully. She was happy for her friends, they were all forming pairs now- Selphie and Irvine are perfect for each other, Zell is finally stepping into a relationship and she has noted Quistis's interest in the new member of their team. She knew that she, herself, was the burden of the whole group, ever since their venture in Esthar. They've tried to keep it quiet from her, but she still knew, nothing will escape the knowledge of Rinoa Heartily, not when she has sorceress powers. Somehow, she was going to prove to them, to everyone, that she was innocent, and will bring no harm to the world.

"Rinoa?" Squall's voice shook her abruptly out of her daze. He chuckled.

"What were you thinking about?"

She smiled flirtatiously, "You."

"Whatever..." Squall blushed.

Rinoa laughed, and snuggled into his arm and the twosome continued on their midday stroll.

"AHHHHH!!" a scream suddenly pierced through the air, closely followed by a plea for help.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, astonished, before running off in the direction of the yelp, clutching and adjusting their weapons.

They turned a tight corner, and nearly tripped over a small body lying at the mouth of the street. Fumbling, Squall flipped over the body, revealing a young girl of about 15, he felt for her pulse. Rinoa suddenly gave a stifled gasp, and pointed to a brown part of an object sticking out from beneath the body. Squall moved the girl away, and stared into the two glimmering glassy eyes of a worn-out teddy bear.

Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter, but my mind is really full at the moment, and I can't think right anymore. Next chapter will be coming up soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapt 5**

"She's dead," Dr Kadowaki gave the glum news, "And no amount of full-lives can bring her back."

"Do you know what she died from?" Squall requested.

"No, it is one of my strangest cases indeed, no marks anywhere, and she hasn't been petrified neither."

_Well, I wonder what _that_ reminds me of?_

"Thank you Doctor."

He walked back into the waiting room, where the others were patiently waiting.

"How is she?" Rinoa asked.

"Once again, another mysterious death. It seems that it can _only_ be a sorceress responsible now, and the fact that when a scream was heard at the time of the murder, and the victim was found with an expression of absolute serenity on her face, also proved to be very strange. One thing is certain though, Rinoa is now completely out of the picture, because she was with _me_ when the murder happened," he said, adding the last phrase with intended fury.

Rinoa spoke up.

"I know what's been happening. I know I'm the only person that's capable of all the killings at the moment. I know Doctor Odine has been suspecting me, and I'm been trying to prove I'm innocent ever since."

Quistis stepped forward, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rinoa, you _surely_ didn't believe that _any_ of us _ever_ suspected you. You must know, the thought of you even killing an ant is unlikely, much less hurt so many innocent people."

"Really?" Rinoa whispered joyfully. "Thanks."

"Ok guys, so, what gonna happen now? Let's go kick some sorceress butt!!" yelled Zell, steering everyone away from the subject of Rinoa.

"Well, all we've got at the moment is a whole bunch of mysterious deaths...and a teddy bear. But that doesn't seem to be of much use, I mean, a child could have just dropped it or something. But if they've already come to Balamb, something's bound to happen soon," interpreted Squall.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open."

* * *

Quistis hurried through the hall towards the training centre, equiping and junctioning her Gfs and magic. She's been scouting the whole garden for Keave, hoping to apologise for prying into his life. Having looked everywhere else, she has come to the training centre as a last resort.

She scanned the area, and spotted him involved in an intense battle with a low level T-Rexaur. Deciding not to aid him in any way, she sat down and studied his fighting skills. She noticed that, unlike Zell, he made more use of his legs than his upper body. She watched as he delivered a simple _mawashigeri_ (roundhouse kick) to the belly of the monster, but it was performed with such speed and agility that the creature went down.

He sat down on a log and took a long swig of water, resting. Quistis stepped quietly out of her hiding place and took a seat next to him, keeping near, but not close. He acknowledged her presence by tilting his head a tiny fraction, but then immediately returned it to his former position.

Quistis frowned as she racked her brain to choose the perfect phrase to apologize with.

_"Keave, I sincerely apologize for what I said to you today."_

_Nah, too formal._

_"Hey Keave! Sorry 'bout today! So, how's life?"_

_Ugh...gag me with a bath towel while you're at it._

_How about something more simple..._

_"Keave? I'm sorry for what happened today."_

_Yeah, that's about right._

"Keave? I'm-," he stopped her by holding his hand up in a gesture of _ quiet_.

Quistis looked at him, confused, as he began to speak.

"I have never told anyone in the world my past before, except for the Headmaster. But if you really want to know, I don't really care, and it might be of some good to me too if I told someone."

Quistis forced herself from her shock-still position to nod, urging him on. 

"When I was 17 I was a normal teenager...normal Garden student anyway, preparing for my very first SeeD exam. But then _she_ stepped into my life, bright, clever, pretty Felicia, just transferred from Trabia. I was one of the first people she met and we immediately became best friends. Soon, however, I realized I was...attracted to her, although she never showed anything of the same feelings, always treating me like a big brother, someone she can confide in. I've never been able to tell her how I felt," he paused.

He took in a deep breath, and continued.

"One day, she came up and told me that she has finally found her other half. Naturally, I was heartbroken, but tried to be happy for her. She was so cheerful then, joy radiating from her every day. But...after a while, that...bastard she was with, got sick of playing with her...and dumped her. The only one she could turn to was me and that day she told me every single one of her most intimate secrets. The next day she was dead, threw herself over a cliff...her body was recovered, but it was beyond repair. That year, I failed my SeeD exam, and every single one after that, until now.

Quistis sat frozen in place, astounded by such a surprising and heart-aching story, and the fact that he has suddenly told her so much.

"Was he...Irvine?" she dared to ask.

Cold brown eyes turned towards her, and she was shocked by the emotions and fury displayed in those infinite brown pools. He nodded.

Quistis, although she already knew the answer deep down, could not help giving a small gasp.

"Oh...Hyne, I'm...sorry," she stammered.

"Don't be," he answered with a small glare. Clenching his fists he left her on the log and entered training grounds again, and before long, the traumatic sounds of battle could be heard once more.

* * *

A group of ten and eleven year old children stood at the entrance of Balamb Garden, waiting for the commander and headmaster to arrive.

Squall and Cid walked up to the group of new students, to introduce them to Garden and their home. Squall scanned the small crowd, noticing their nervousness and fidgety fingers. One member attracted Squall's attention greatly though. It was a young girl, at about the age of 10, blond, and with shocking electric-blue eyes. She wasn't fidgeting, nor did she show any signs of nervousness. Instead, she had her head down, a slight distance away from the group, but from her radiated a sense of strength and tolerance that none of the others possess. So strongly did Squall see himself reflected in this child, he couldn't help but stare.

"And this is Commander Squall Leonhart. He will be your leader for the time that you all stay as junior classmen, although your instructor will be Instructor Quistis Trepe," Cid explained. The mention of Quistis jerked Squall from his gaze and he turned.

"Quistis?"

"I saw her as more responsible than I thought her to be, after all that have happened, and so have promoted her back to her former position. However, to keep some weight off her shoulder and to have her available for important missions, I advised her to train the junior classmen instead of SeeD cadets," Cid said to Squall, before turning back to the children. "Students, please follow your commander now to your dormitories, and then to a small tour of the Garden."

Squall nodded, and began to herd the children in the direction of the dormitories. As the blond girl passed him he tugged on her arm and turned her towards him.

"What's your name?"

The girl fixed an oddly familiar steely eye on him.

"Grace. Grace Taylewood."

* * *

AN: Well well, that's the next chapter for you all, please tell me if this is going in the wrong direction, or something, so I'll be able to change it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapt 6**

Grace followed the tall Commander who'd asked her name through the corridors. She and another hyperactive brunette were the only ones left out of the group. The rest have all been led to their dormitories, probably unpacking what they have of their luggage, and talking and making friends, having fun...

"Ok, this is your room," Squall stopped at the last door, "To go in enter 8620 at this keypad over here. Unpack, get used to each other, then meet at the front directory in 20 minutes," he walked off.

Grace watched the dark leather-clad figure walk down the hallway, then disappeared behind the corner. She turned back towards her companion, just to see the tiny brunette fiddling with the keypad.

"What was it again? 8620 right?"

_Bweep bweep bweep bweep...DING!_

_Password accepted. Access confirmed._

The heavy-weighted doors slid open, to reveal an airy room with a double desk, drawers and a bunk-bed.

"Wow...it's a bunky!" squealed the brunette in delight, "Can I have the top, please please please?"

Grace shrugged her acceptance and walked in, noticing her small bags of clothing and accessories placed neatly next to the bed. Sighing, she began to place her belongings into one of the drawers.

_Why did I, out of all people, have to be stuck with an over-hyperactive, brown-haired shorty?_

"Hurry up and unpack, we've only got 18 minutes left, and I don't want to be late for our first meeting."

"Oh yeah...good idea!" she ran to the other side of the bunk, and heaved a semi-large suitcase onto the bed, immediately breaking into loud chatter once again, "You should see this _gorgeous_ shirt of mine. It's so pretty!! Yellow, with honey bees all over it!"

Sighing, Grace looked at her mini-collection of clothing. All are in dark colours, perhaps with one or two white shirts buried somewhere in there. She began to stuff them in without folding.

"So...what's your name?"

"Grace."

"Really? That's such a nice name. I'm Kylie. I can't wait until our first class. I heard that Instructor Trepe is really professional!"

"Ok."

"I'm really looking forward to choosing our own weapons too! I _love_ the nunchaku. It's so cuuute!"

_Ok, now this girl _really_ has a problem. How can a _WEAPON _be _CUTE?

"..."

"The gunblade looks really mysterious though. But apparently it's really heavy. I probably won't be able to lift it! And the whip, how _awesome _is it? There are sooo many choices, and I've got no idea what to choose!"

"..."

"Well...uh...what do you think you might be using, Grace?"

Grace shrugged.

"Hmm...I think you'll probably fit a blade or some sort...maybe like a gunblade. Oh have you heard? We have a Garden Festival every year at this school, that will be sooooo cool, maybe you should join-" BANG! Grace slammed the drawers shut, having finally had enough of the non-stop blabber coming from that annoying voice.

"Sorry, but I think I'd better get going," she walked out of the room, fuming, but wtill managed to hear Kylie mumble.

"Geez, what's _her _problem. There's still like, 10 whole minutes left!"

Grace smiled to herself, not caring that she's pissed someone off already. She walked out of the dormitories, turned to her right, and headed towards the cafeteria, longing for some food before the meeting.

* * *

Quistis braced herself for the first meeting with her new students. She has agreed to take up the position of instructor again but told Cid that she's like to teach the junior classmen instead. Cid had agreed immediately.

"Quistis?" came a voice behind her. She spun around, half expecting it to be Keave again.

"Oh...hey Squall."

"Are you alright? You look extremely restless," and she, indeed, was white-knuckledly clutching her Save The Queen, which was tied securely to her belt.

"No, just a bit nervous. I've never taught the junior classmen before. How are they? Are they disciplined or rowdy? Are they loud or quiet? Are they-"

"Quistis! You're over-reacting! They're all really nice kids. I couldn't see one mischievous face anywhere, you'll be fine Quistis."

"I can't believe that Squall, out of all people, is _comforting_ me right now!"

"Whatever..."

Quistis giggled. Squall would always be Squall, no doubt about that.

"Well, here comes one of your pupils," Squall indicated towards the left hall, where Grace was starting to emerge.

In a minute or so, most of the class has assembled at the directory, all of them looking a lot calmer now that they have adapted to the Garden.

"Students. I hope you all still remember me, especially since I last saw you all only about half an hour ago. This lady here is your instructor, Quistis Trepe, and she will be giving you theory and practical classes everyday. I am only your leader, an advisor, and am available to answer your personal questions about the Garden, a student, or yourself. All questions of studying purposes should be directed to Instructor Trepe. Classes will be starting tomorrow at 0900 hours. I expect you all to be on time. Navigation within the garden can be assisted by this directory. If you have any problems you can come to me or an available SeeD. You are free for the remainder of the day. Curfew is at 2100 hours. Dismissed," nodding, the students dispersed.

"You know Squall, I think _you_ should try out for a junior classmen instructor. That was superb handling you just demonstrated," commented Quistis, relieved that they weren't the monsters she had first imagined.

* * *

Grace sifted through her drawers.

_That's strange...it's not here..._

She threw her clothes and other belongings over her shoulder and buried her face even deeper into the darkness of her drawers to look for her beloved companion.

_Kirsty? Kirsty...come out!_

A toy worn out by generations of play, passed on to her by her mother, the brown teddy bear with glittering red eyes has never once left her side. Not a night has she slept peacefully without the bear next to her pillow...but now it was gone.

Strained, Grace slumped against the gray metal pole of her bunk, and burst into quiet tears.

_Kirsty..._

Author's Note: Kirsty is the name of the teddy bear. I suck at making up names. All the other names in this story were NOT made up by me except for this one, so if it doesn't fit, then please tell me and I'll change it!!


End file.
